


Elusive Memory

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [525]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Limbo, Post-Series, Purgatory, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Maybe this is what Limbo is really about: obsessing over something for the rest of eternity until he's completely mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 239  
> Prompt: chase  
> Summary: Maybe this is what Limbo is really about: obsessing over something for the rest of eternity until he's completely mad.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't actually remember if we heard the house howling in the actual scene where Damien beat the crap out of Powell in the RV, but I'd like to believe that it happened that way.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Limbo, Purgatory, whatever it's called, is a strange place. He supposes that should be a given, but it still needs to be said. There isn't much to do but think about the life he lived. All of it comes back with crystal clarity, good and bad alike, and he would do pretty much anything to be able to forget most of it. His hasn't been a life that most people would want. Most of the time he didn't even want it. But it's his and he'll sit here, forced to relive it until he can figure out what needs to be done to get out of this place.

The one memory that still makes him curious is from the day that he died. He doesn't honestly remember it happening, but clearly it did. Perhaps it's more correct to say that he doesn't remember all of it as it happened. He remembers Damien coming to the RV and beating him almost to death. He remembers actually wishing Damien _would_ kill him. What a fitting end to his life of service to this man. But he doesn't remember hearing the baying wolves. No, wolves isn't the right animal, but it's not quite the right sound for dogs either. He's not sure what they are, and he can't stop thinking about them.

Maybe this is what Limbo is really about: obsessing over something for the rest of eternity until he's completely mad.


End file.
